Only fools fall in love
by Nefis
Summary: Edward left Bella broken and forever in pieces. But what happens when Jake decides to step up to the plate? And who will stop at nothing to stop him? Begins in New Moon. Violence, Love, Drama, Suspense, the basic elements of a dangerously good story.
1. Chapter 1

Only Fools fall in love

Chapter 1:

" Bella I have to tell you something," Jacob said as he sat on my bed, without a shirt. I had gotten used to him walking around half-naked around me. It's only been about a week and a half now since I found out he was a werewolf. I can still remember the day he brought me to the pack. Paul wanted to rip my head off and turned into a werewolf right in front me, bearing his teeth at me. I was scared but Jacob took care of it.

" What is it Jake? You can tell me anything."

" Will… you .. I mean. Um.. How should I put this," He continued searching for the words.

" Just spit it out Jake," I rolled my eyes.

" I know you're still.. Hung up over that .. Cullen guy," He snarled the name " Cullen" not even bothering to say his first name.

" Go on go on," Trying best to avoid the subject of "him".

" I know this may seem a little sudden…," He trailed off to look at my expression.

" Jake. What is it," I asked.

" Will you go out with me?" I was shocked at those words; it was too sudden. I'm too broken. I just am.

" Jake," I started but then stopped. I didn't know what to say, literally.

" You don't have to answer now," He looked down at his feet. " I have to go on Patrol anyways."

" B-but Victoria's dead. Sam killed her last week," I stammered.

" Yes, but we still have to go on Patrol," He smiled. Then He jumped out the window and ran into the forest. I sighed and then jumped into my bed. I have a lot of thinking to do.

Surprisingly Last night's dream was quite pleasant. I haven't had a decent dream in months now. I walked down stairs to make breakfast for Charlie but he had already occupied himself by making scrambled eggs. It wasn't going good but it's the thought that counts.

" Morning Bells," Charlie said while fanning the burnt eggs. " Don't worry about me I got breakfast covered."

" Are you sure because it looks like breakfast has you covered," I laughed while picking a scrambled egg piece off of his shirt.

" You're … laughing," He said, shocked.

" Yes. Why? Never heard me laugh before?"

" Not since… oh never mind. It's great to see you're human again Bella," He laughed but I knew what he meant by 'not since'. " Ever since You've been spending time with Jacob you've really turned around." After an hour Charlie left me alone and it was time to think. Was there really any logical reason to say no to Jacob? I mean, I- I love him. I can't let Edward ruin my happiness. Never. An hour passed and I was beginning to get bored so I drove to the mall which was a surprise. I bought a couple books and then was back at home in no time. I slouched back on the couch in boredom.

The door bell rang and It took forever for me to get up. I opened the door to see a very well dressed Jacob and in his hand, flowers.

" May I come in," He asked politely.

" Yes," I opened the door wider and he stepped in. " You're wearing a shirt for once, I'm impressed. What's the occasion?"

" You are," He replied.

" Huh?"

" Let me explain," He said. I nodded and then we sat down on the couch. He handed me the bouquet of roses, red, and then folded his hands. " Look, Bella I know you still like Edward and all that but I'm not loosing you especially since he's not here. I won't give you up without a fight. And if you want me the same way I want you even better."

" Jake, I made my decision," I said blushing from his little speech.

It's a very short chapter but there will be more. Please review, tell me what you think and If you get the chance check out my signature Jacob x Bella story, " The wrong one loves you right". It can be found on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

" Yes Jacob, I will go out with you."

" Really?"

" Yes."

" You're not kidding right?"

" No. I'm pretty serious," I said.

" So… since now that I'm your boyfriend and all..," He smiled. " About.. That date I said I was going to take you on."

" You're taking me on a date?"

" Of course. Didn't you pay attention to my little speech about not wanting to loose you to him."

" Um.. Okay. When?"

" Today."

" Today?! Um.. What time?"

" I haven't made an exact time because where I'm going to take you is a surprise." Joy. I hated surprises but if it came from his heart then I better suck it in.

" Um.. Well can I get ready at least?"

" Sure take your time darlin'. Although what you're wearing is good enough for me." He slouched in the couch and made himself comfortable. I ran upstairs and looked for a date appropriate outfit. I found a nice buttoned down plaid shirt, yellow. My favorite color changes everyday and today it was yellow because it's the color of the sun. And Jacob is my personal sun or seemed that way. I grabbed the light wash skinny jeans I had in my closet and decided to wear them. I got my opened toed-shoes that Renee gave me for my 18th birthday along with the scrapbook. I was soon perfection, I didn't like my reflection, but I looked pretty good. I went downstairs and Jacob hadn't moved an inch, he was flipping through the channels. He looked up to see me and grinned.

" I knew you wouldn't take long. Ready to go?" He asked and I nodded. He turned off the TV and placed the remote on the coffee table. " You look beautiful by the way. You always do." He guided me out of the door. I blushed, I didn't always look pretty. But then I stopped dead in my tracks when I thought I heard something.. Or someone.

" Did you hear that?"

" Hear what?" Jake opened the door to his rabbit for me and I managed to get in without falling. I listened again and heard nothing. Maybe it was just my imagination I mean if there actually is someone out there Jake would have sensed them by now.

" Oh nothing," I said. " It's just my imagination."

" Alright, If you say so," Jake chuckled. " Should I be worried?"

" Not at all," I smiled.

Like 10 minutes later we arrived somewhere, that I couldn't exactly identify. I feel like I've been here before.

" We're here," Jake announced and then jumped out of the car. He stared at the sky, and smiled. " Great day, huh?"

" Yea but mind explaining where we are?" I got out of the car, joining him in staring up to the sky.

" Nope."

" And why not?"

" Because it's a surprise."

" I hate surprises," I frowned.

" Yes, but I have a feeling you might like this one." He seemed confident, I wonder what he's planning.

" How do you know?"

" I just know these things Bells," He chuckled. " Boy, someone's curious today."

" It's not my fault."

" Close your eyes." Jake smiled.

" Close what?"

" Close your eyes," He repeated. " You're going to witness the surprise." I closed my eyes for a couple minutes and then I heard some swift movement.

" Alright open them."


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I really hate to do this, but I'm really busy and won't be able to finish the story at this time. I will first finish the wrong one loves you right and hopefully start writing this one again. I have finals coming up soon and we all know how much of a pain that can be so I won't have much time to write as much as I would like to.

If you have any questions, please feel free to send me a message or email me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh my god." My jaw drops at the sight of it. There was a table set up with a waiter who so happened to be Quil and a canopy above it.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." It's simple and thoughtful. Jake smiles, holds my hand in his and takes me over to the table.

"Hello you two," He grins. "What will you two be having?"

"Are there menus?" I looked on the table but found none. Jake and Quil just laughed.

"It's okay Bella I got it covered. He's just trying to show off that he's a good actor," Jake informs me. Quil runs to get our food and places them on the table. It was lobster. I ate the delicious creature and Jake ate his. Quil brought me a coke and Jacob a Pepsi.

"Is there anything else you two need?" He winked at Jake for some reason though.

"No Quil, we're fine."

"Okay. If you guys need anything just call. I have to go to the little wolf's room." Then he was gone. We were all alone now. Goosebumps started to erupt on my arm.

"So…what's up Jake?" I haven't been on a date since…he was here.

"Nothing," He grinned. "I was just think that after this we could walk along first beach."

"That'd be nice," I grinned back. All thoughts of him disappeared, there was just Jake now. Just Jake. After the date he drove me home and walked me to my doorstep. It was nighttime and the stars twinkled just for us it seems. The moon illuminated his features so beautifully. God, I love that man.

"Thanks for a great night Jake," I thanked him.

"Anytime," He smiled. He was always smiling nowadays, I wonder if his face ever hurts afterwards but I do like that he does smile. The last thing I want is to see him frown. He leaned forward and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. "But I do require one thing for tonight."

"What?"

"A goodnight kiss."

I blushed and he leaned more, his lips pressing against mine. His mouth was hot under mine and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I moaned at the feeling. He sensed that I liked that so he continued while we moved our lips in utter harmony. I tangled my fingers in his hair and he held me tight. Unfortunately, we have to catch our breath sometime. I pulled away but kept my hands in his black silky hair.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Bella. Always."

We stared into each other's eyes. Mine were a milky chocolate brown but I liked his color eyes better. They were a dark brown and big like a puppy. He was my big puppy. I leaned my face closer to his.

"I have to go," I breathed. I pulled away and took his arms from around me even though I wanted so badly for them to stay in that spot forever. "Sorry."

"It's ok," He took a step back to give me some space then dug his hands in his pockets. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I don't know," I said. "I can't make any promises. I have work tomorrow and promised I'd help Mike study for our history test tomorrow."

Jake frowned when I said Mike's name. "Oh."

"I'll see what I can do ok? Maybe I'll come in the morning, bright and early."

"Alright." Jake rocked on his heels. "Night Bells."

"Night." I closed the door and watched Jacob jump into the car and drive home through the curtains. I went in the kitchen. I found a note on the table.

"Bella," It said. "Billy told me you just went out to hang with Jacob. I didn't set a time for when you should come home and I didn't know what time you were coming home so I ordered some Chinese food. Enjoy." It was from Charlie. I found the box of Chinese food and began to eat it. I took a long shower after that, the hot water relaxing me. I came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around me.

"Bella," a musical voice drawled out my name when I came into my room. I screamed and my towel almost fell off.

Short I know but I am writing another chapter. Yes I am back! Woo! Thought I'd give u guys a treat and get a bit detailed than usual. Please review :)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Bella I-" The voice started to say but stopped when he saw the look on my face. My eyes widened. I know him. He's not just anyone. I recognized the bright yellow eyes, the pale as ice skin, and the golden tousled hair. Yea, I know him. It's Edward.

"What are you doing here? Get out." I was surprised that I found my voice and managed to yell at him. I clung to my towel making sure it stayed put on my body and didn't escape my grasp.

"Let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain. You left me. You didn't want me. Well now I'm not a problem anymore so get out. Now." My voice croaked, and a tear escaped my eyes. He promised I'd never see him again and even if that's not what I wanted I still don't want him to waltz through my window just to tell me the same things he said before.

"Bella I do want you. I love you. Don't you know that? Everything I said was just blasphemy, lies."

"Get out," I started to tremble. "Do I need to remind you Charlie's a cop?" Even though that was true Charlie couldn't stand two seconds against a full fledged vampire. Edward wouldn't even fight him either I bet, after all He knew I'd be pissed. On top of all that, Charlie's not even home yet. It's only 8.

"Bella," a another voice called out for me. Someone was climbing up my house again. Jake stealthily got through my open window. "What's wrong?" He looked to the right and saw what was wrong, Edward. His expression was no longer worry but this time anger, rage. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jacob ran to my side immediately and stood next to me protectively.

"Let me explain. This is just between me and Bella."

"You and Bella? Bloodsucker, please. I'm her boyfriend, I have just as much right to hear what you have to say to her as you have to say it."

Edward bit his lip. "You're her…boyfriend?"

"Yea," I told Edward and Jacob placed his arm around me.

"For how long?"

"A day."

"Oh." Edward frowned and sighed. "Then what I have to say is nothing of importance." Then he was gone.

"Bells, He's gone. You'll be alright, I promise." Jake shook my shoulder gently.

"Yea," I sighed. "I know."

Jacob looked at me, from my feet to my head. "You just get out the shower?"

"Yea. I got to change."

"Well…you do that. I'll go home."

"Wait!" I grabbed his arm. "Can you…stay with me tonight? To you know, keep me safe."

"Sure," He answered quickly and hopped in my bed. Then after a minute he got up. "Or did you want me to…ugh…sleep on the floor cuz' I will if you want me to. It doesn't matter to me really."

"No you can sleep on my bed I guess…if you can behave."

"Done." He grinned.

"But one thing."

"What?"

"I need to change."

"Oh," He laughed to himself and let himself out of the room. "Tell me when it's ok to come in."

I rummaged through my drawers and came along something. A while back, a year ago I think, Renée bought me some Victoria Secret pajamas and here they are. I looked at them, not too revealing; just a top and a bottom. I clothed myself in those after moisturizing my body. "Ok you can come in now Jake."

"Wow," Jake hugged me. "You look great."

"Thanks," I said. "Same to you." He was wearing more clothes than usual. Strange as that it is and how I used to complain about it, I realized I liked him so much better with less clothes. I yawned and then jumped on the bed. He snuck under the covers and hugged me.

"Hey you're not getting away from me that fast," He joked and grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him. I blushed but that only made him pull me closer. He kissed me roughly this time and tangled his fingers in my long brown hair. I did the same with his hair. The kiss was passionate and above all, hot and spontaneous. I pulled away first this time, a little embarrassed I couldn't go any longer without breathing. He didn't say anything about it though he just waited for me to catch my breath. In the meantime he laid small sweet kisses on my neck and collarbone. They stopped and he propped up on elbow to stare into my eyes. Jacob kissed my forehead.

"Alright. I guess that's enough fun for tonight," He smiled sleepily. I pouted and he laughed at me.

"Aw, come on Bells. I know your tired. You don't have to stay up for me. Besides, tomorrow's Sunday. I can always come and hang out tomorrow or another day."

Jacob got up and began to take his shirt off. Before it was even over his head he looked at me. "You don't mind right? You know I don't like wearing a lot of clothes to sleep or even walk around in. Especially in this kind of weather."

"Yea I don't mind." He took off his shirt and set it on the side table. Jacob pulled the covers over the both of us and held my waist again but not like he was going to kiss me, more like he was going to protect me or even both, I don't even know anymore. I'm too busy dazed, lost in those big brown eyes of his. I snuggled closer to him.

"Jake?"

"Yea," He whispered.

"If you don't like wearing a shirt why did you start wearing them more often?"

"Well…you didn't seem to like it very much. Even in the rain you didn't like it."

"You could've caught a cold!"

"Aw, Bells even if I did it'd probably last for a couple seconds and then I'd be healthy again. You know how it is with us werewolves."

"Yea I know," I twirled a piece of my hair.

"I love you Bella," Jacob whispered, I could feel his breath on my face.

"Love you too Jakie." I planted a quick kiss on his lip, which he didn't stop, and cuddled up next to him. Nighty Night Jakey.

I woke up with Jacob's arms wrapped around my waist, protectively. His face was nestled into my stomach. I touched his hair and then shook him a bit to wake him up.

"Jakey?"

"Hmmm?"

"Jacob, I kind of need to get up."

"Oh," He opened his eyes and then got off of me. "Sorry." Jake rubbed his eyes and started to put on his shirt.

"You don't have to apologize, I enjoyed it. I just need to get up and go to work. I don't want to be late."

"Okay," He didn't move from his spot on the bed. "Did you…want me to walk you to work or something?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll be fine," I told him as I took down a pair of skinny flare jeans from the top of my closet and a peasant shirt. "I can drive and I found out when I have to be off."

"When?"

"I'll be off work at 2:30 and stay an extra 30 minutes to finish up helping Mike study for the test."

"Oh," He sighed. "Will you still have time to hang out this morning?"

"Unfortunately, we slept in. I have about an hour to get to work Jakey, sorry. I'll visit as soon as I can which will probably be after 3. Ok?"

"Ok."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just…last night," His voice trailed off. "Do you…still have ugh…feelings for him?"

"Jake…I'd always love him. I just love you more. Ok?"

"Yea, ok. But that's not just that I'm worried about either."

"What then?"

"Before I heard you scream Paul something in the woods," He frowned. "Something bad."

"How bad?"

"Bad."

'Well what is it?"

"It's another bloodsucker but it wasn't a Cullen. It's another one, and it's looking for you."

"Victoria. She's here."

"No, we killed her remember?"

"But you said a vampire was looking for me."

"Yea, I did," Jacob clarified. "It's just that the vampire we saw was a male."

"Who could it be then?"

"I don't know but he seems to know a hell of a lot about you. Sam got a hold of him but he wouldn't talk. He took off but before we could kill him I heard you scream. We let him go and I went to attend to you. But that's about all I know," Jacob explained.

"So…what are you suggesting?"

"I'm saying you should stay in La Push more where we can keep an eye on you and protect you better with the exception of school, work, and a few others. We'll try to keep Charlie up here a lot too so you don't have to worry about him either."

I didn't say anything.

"Bella?"

Still nothing.

"Bells, come on. Speak to me. Please?"

"I-I'm scare Jake."

"I know Bella. I know."

He left but said he'd be watching me from a distance so no one sees him. I drove the truck to the store and locked it. Before I locked the door I looked at the woods. I saw something, but not just something, a man. I saw his bright red eyes. As soon as mine met his, I locked the door and I ran inside.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey Bella," Mike greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Mike."

"Ready for another glorious day of work?"

"Not really," I sighed.

"What's wrong? This isn't like you."

"I'm just tired that's all," I straightened up and then placed on my apron. Mike smiled cheerfully next to me and then assisted the next customer. The day was slow. After 1 o clock the place was dead. It's now 1:30 and still no one lurking around the store.

"Where is everyone today?" I asked Mike.

"I don't know. Probably at that new concert," Mike laughed.

"Yea, probably."

"Want to start studying?"

"Sure," I took out my notes. "What is your weakness?"

"I don't understand the math," Mike said. I showed him some problems and he showed me the work. I wasn't the mathematics person but it did help the both of us. He got some problems I got wrong and I got the ones he got wrong. We were helping each other grow in knowledge. A bell rang. A customer! I looked to the door where the bell hung above the door so that when ever someone opened it the bell would ding. A large, handsome young man entered. I know that man. Jacob.

"Hey Bella," Jake smiled at only me. "I thought your shift was done already."

"It was. I hung back for an extra hour to study with Mike," I explained my absence from La Push. I took off my apron and hung it back up against the wall. "I guess I'll see you later then Mike."

"Yea, I'll see you later," Mike mumbled.

I walked over to Jacob's side and we started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Mike's voice caused me to stop at the door, to turn around and to look at him.

"Yea Mike?"

"Do…I mean are you doing anything next Saturday?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Well…would you like to go to a movie or something with me?" He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "You know…as friends."

"Sure Mike," I smiled back but then looked back at Jacob who was glaring at Mike and Mike knew it. "If it's okay if Jacob comes of course."

"Um," Mike took a minute to think. "Sure. Why not? The more the merrier." Mike put a smile for me but I knew he was dying inside to give a scowl in Jacob's direction. I was there so no misbehavior between these two boys were going to happen while I'm standing in the middle of them. No way. I turned to Jake.

"What do you say Jakie? Want to go?" I gave him a puppy dog face.

"It's alright with me," Jake grinned. "Come on we're going to be late."

"Okay," and I said my last good by to Mike, then ran out with Jake's hand entwined in mine. Jacob drove my truck all the way to La Push. Silence loomed between us the entire ride. The only thing I could hear was the truck making noise. Is he mad at me?

"Jake," I nudged him. He didn't respond. "Jake? Are you mad at me? Please talk to me honey."

Jacob stopped the truck at the beach and took the key out of the ignition; he sighed. "No I'm not mad at you baby."

"Then why didn't you talk the whole ride?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just a bit jealous that you spent so much time with Mike today and wanted to go to that movie so bad and… I don't know. I'm just frustrated Bells." He ran his fingers through his hair. I rubbed his shoulder.

"It's okay Jakie, besides me and Mike are just friends. You know that."

"Yea I know but he doesn't think that. If he ever…"

"I know Jake. If he ever tries to kiss me tell you and you'll rip him to shreds."

"That's my girl," He rubbed my back.

Back in La Push, the werewolves were scattered. The women at Emily's were all over the place, cooking, and cleaning nervously. I ran inside and Jacob followed.

"What happened Emily?"

"Nothing," Emily said. "They're off on the hunt for that vampire but there are more vampires in town. I think the Cullens." Damn. They're still here?

"Then why are they all…scattered?"

"The pack was looking for you and Jacob. The vampire…is looking for you Bella."

"What else is new?" I frowned.

"Oh plenty. He knows what you look like now and where you work. Bells, you got to be careful. Jacob, Sam told me to tell you to stay with Bella. Don't leave her out of your sight for a second. Maybe next time Bella goes to work, the vampire will be following right behind her."

"I see. I won't let her out of my sight. I wasn't exactly planning to either," Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist protectively.

"What about Charlie?" I asked Jake. "Billy has a plan Bella," Emily told me. "Charlie won't get hurt, Paul volunteered to look after him when he's not around Billy."

I nodded. We walked outside and back to my truck when night fell down. We got to my house in no time but when we got to my door a large wave of nausea hit me like a tsunami. My eyes closed shut and darkness surrounded me. I heard Jake's voice call out my name but I couldn't say anything back, as if I was being controlled. I reached out for him but, I felt nothing. I let the darkness take over and sat there as the shadows caresses my soul.

What do you think? A little short but I like the end. Please Review! :D


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Darkness was all around me, it was consuming me. But when I found the courage to open my eyes, it disappeared. I woke up in a middle of a field, the grass and flowers caressing my arms and fingers. I ran my fingers through my long brown hair and got up from the ground. Where am I? _

_I was alone. No one but me is here. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I groaned. I guess I'll just have to find out. I walked around, this field feels so special. It smells peaceful too. I looked behind me there's a forest there. Oh! Maybe I can go home! I made a run for the trees behind me but then suddenly something jumped in front of me, stopping me dead In my tracks. It was a man and not just any man, but a vampire. His eyes were black and filled with pure blood lust. His skin was pale, much like Edwards; I winced when I said his name in my mind. He had black braided hair and was wearing no shirt but cargo pants and black combat boots. _

"_Hello Bella," came from his lips, which seemed to barley move when he talked. Maybe it's because my human eyes cannot see such speed when his lips so quickly. Yea, that's it. I gulped. I hope. _

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_I know everything my dear." He came closer to me and sniffed my neck and collar. "You smell absolutely delectable." The vampire took a strand of my hair and toyed with it. _

"_I'd appreciate it if you'd leave. You have no business here." _

"_Oh do I? And who said I wanted to feel appreciated?" _

"_What is your business here?" I tried to look tough but I don't think it's working as nicely as I planned. Damn it Bella, be strong. _

"_You see Bella I have a message for you," He grabbed my waist. I tried to jerk out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go. Jake's not going to be too happy about this. "But I'm afraid once you get it, you'll be dead." He kissed my lips quickly and licked his cold lips afterwards. "Delicious." _

"_A message to give to whom?"_

"_That repulsive beloved dog of yours," He snarled. "Honestly, what do you see in him? You would've been much better off with that Cullen guy."_

"_Don't talk about Jake like that."_

"_Doesn't matter what you say, I can say what ever I like." The notorious vampire smirked. "And as for the message…"_

"_Spit it out," I demanded and tried to hit him but he caught my wrist._

"_Now, now Bella. You know that's not very polite."_

"_Bullshit. Tell me what you have to say and leave, I don't like you being here." I frowned._

"_Fine then. You're no fun anyways," His lips suddenly came to my ear. "Tell Jacob, Ricky is coming for him…and coming to kill him and his precious little mouthwatering Isabella." He wound his hand to my neck, pressed down, and my eyes began to slowly close but I fought the feeling to drop to the ground._

_Then he was gone. I was gone. I stopped fighting. The world swirled, and I fell onto the ground and quickly slipped into unconsciousness. _

Someone is calling my name, but who?

"Bella!"

Who?

"Bella!" The voice seemed so familiar yet, my mind was not processing as it usually would, I could not identify it.

"Bella! Bella! Can you hear me?"

Who are you? Someone shook me. I heard a whimper.

"Bella….don't die on me. Please? Please wake up and tell me everything's alright. I'll do anything just please….open your eyes."

My eyes fluttered open like butterfly wings of a new butterfly just coming out of its cocoon, adoring their new life and their new world. Jacob was hovering over me and someone pulled on his shoulder to move and give me some room. No, that's not what I wanted. Jacob nodded and started to get up but I grabbed his shoulder, bringing him down again and pulled his lips onto mine. Jake was surprised at first but got into the kiss and kissed back, his tongue sliding into my mouth and his hand caressing my thigh. Eventually we had to break the kiss but when I did Jacob only pulled me back again. I giggled.

"I missed you too Jake," I said between kisses. He finally got up off of me and helped me up to my feet.

"I was so worried baby," Jake frowned. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yea I'm fine," I brushed the dust from my pants off. I'm going to have to sweep his house because obviously werewolf duties take over his time from cleaning this house when he knows Rachel is at college and his father is in a wheelchair. "I'm just a bit paranoid now."

"Why? What happened?" Worry was all over Jake's face and played over his features. I didn't like it when worry was there but if I don't tell him it'll only make him all the more anxious and worried.

"When I lost consciousness I woke up in a field, a forest not too far from here," I started. "I walked around and encountered…a vampire and not just anyone but the one that you guys encountered the last time and said he was familiar with me but wasn't a Cullen. He told me he had a message for you Jake."

"What is it?" Jake told me to sit down and I did, on his lap. The rest of the pack crowded around us, including the other females such as Emily and Leah. Billy wheeled his way into the room and sat close to my left side. "What was the message Bella?"

"He said…," My hands began to tremble. Jake placed his over mine to stop the tremors of terror running through my body. Warmth spread. It helped…a little. "He said Ricky is coming for him, and coming to kill him and his precious little mouthwatering Bella."

I looked around, everyone stared back at me. No one's moving, they just sat there. I looked up at Jake's face, he was the same. I shook his shoulder. "Jakey?"

His arms tightened around my waist more. "Bella, did try to bite you or kiss you or anything?"

"Yea."

"I guess I'm going to be on full alert now then if he's out there," Jake's face was hard, jaw clenched. "I won't have him anywhere near you."

"Jake? Who is he? Do you know him?"

"Know him? Bella, I grew up with him. He's my…long lost half brother."

My jaw dropped. That can't be.

"It is Bella, we lost him the moment those vampires dug their fangs into his flesh, exposed." Jake frowned. "I was only 5 then and after that I never saw him again."

"Jake…"

"I'm fine Bella," Jake tried to put on a smile for me, for anybody but he couldn't hide his feelings for me. He has to kill his brother…or his brother will kill him, me, and all he loves. And here I thought I was the only one who had emotionally issues with bloodsuckers. I was wrong.

Hey! What do you think you guys? I got all creative lol. I felt the need to. Please review!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I laid in my bed with Jacob's strong, muscular arms around my waist protectively. His light snoring was like my melody, my lullaby, but I can't sleep. I faced his face, he's definitely asleep. I moved his hands, or tried to, but he held my waist still and opened his eyes.

"Bella," Jake yawned. "Come on stay in bed, it's not time to get up."

"No," I argued, still half-asleep. "I don't want to."

"You're not going to be late for work. It's only 8:30. "

"Oh my god!" I jolted out of the bed and ran to my dresser. "I'm going to be late!"

"Ugh. You could've woken me up earlier," I glanced at the time quickly.

"Well it's not my fault," Jacob threw his hands in the air. "You're comfy."

I gathered up my jeans, shirt, and hid my underwear in my towel and ran to the bathroom. Charlie was already gone so Jacob went downstairs.

"Do you have any eggs?" He yelled from all the way downstairs.

"Yes but can you wait till I get down there?" I pulled up my jeans, fastened the button, and pulled my hair into a loose ponytail, " remember the last time you tried to cook eggs." The last time that boy tried cooking eggs, when he was done they weren't eggs anymore. I don't even know how he got them to be such a greenish color. I shake my head. Jacob, what a wonder. I skid back to my room and slip on my flats.

"Are you almost done Bells?" Jacob yelled from downstairs again, more impatiently.

"I'll be down in a second!" I practically fly down the stairs and slide on the kitchen floor all the way to the fridge. "Alright." I breathe in more deeply, trying to catch my breath. "What is it that you wanted again?"

Jake looked me up and down. "I can just get something you know. You're going to be late don't worry about me. Forget about it."

"Wait-what? I thought you were hungry."

"I am but I don't want you to be late."

I roll my eyes and hand him a bowl of cereal. "Come on, you got to eat something." He didn't want to take it but I stared him down so he sat with his bowl of trix. I patted his shoulder. "Good Jakey."

"What are you going to eat?" Jake swallowed a spoonful.

"Some toast," I shrug and pop the piece of bread in the toaster. "You took all the cereal."

Mike's conversation droned on and on as usual. I pretend to listen to him and surprisingly enough, he buys it.

"So then out of nowhere…BOO!" He shakes his hand. "I could not believe my eyes; right before me was Linda my little sister scaring the crap out of me. Can you believe a little 5 year old could do that to her older brother?" Honestly, I don't know what he's talking about. My mind is filled with so many images of Jake right now it's not even funny. I smile and giggle a little at a memory I had from a while back.

"_Hey that's my mud pie!" Jake yelled at me furiously. I stuck my tongue out of him and stuck a couple of acorns in it. "What are you doing to it?" _

"_I'm making it better of course," I had a smug look on my face. "It needed a girl-ish touch you know?" I pick up some of the sunflowers I had set aside and picked the flower petals off it. I dropped the petals on the pie as well. "There." I drew a 'J' for Jake on it with my finger. "Now it's perfect, don't you think Jake?" _

_He brought his face closer to it, wrinkling his nose. His eyes widened and he backed away. _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_It smells like perfume!" He stuck his tongue out in disgust. _

"_Oh….yea," I giggled. "I sprayed some of the sample perfume your mom gave me."_

Mike interrupted my recollection. "Bella?"

"Yea?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you're still…you know here. You looked kind of dazed for a second."

"Oh I was just thinking about something," I briefly explained.

"What about? Care to share?" Mike grinned his usual grin.

The bells on top of the door rang, usually indicating that a customer is here. The door opens slowly and the bells continued to juggle. I stood still for a moment, unmoving. "On second thought, I care not to share if you don't mind Mike."

"Not at all Bella," Mike smirked and then went over to greet our customer. "Welcome sir, how may I help you?"

The customer's face was covered in bandages and his head with a red hat. He wore a black coat and a red turtle neck shirt underneath. His pants were unusually long even if it is very warm outside today. I didn't even bring my hoodie today! He didn't respond to Mike at all. The man just walked towards me and stopped when he got to my table, the cashier's table. He's not going to rob us right?

"Hello sir," I put on my best fake smile and lean forward a bit but not too much that I'm too close to him or anything.

"Hello," His voice is familiar. Shit. I know him! It's the vampire from before. I take a deep breath. DO NOT PANIC BELLA SWAN. There should be a sign somewhere about that because this is what gets me into trouble most of the time. I give away my fear way too easy.

"How may I be of help to you?" I fumble up my words a bit making my question sound a little awkward.

"Do you…sell any clubs?"

"Clubs?" What the hell does a vampire need clubs for? Then I remembered what Edward has said a long time ago.

_We were in a huge field and Edward slammed the breaks on the jeep. We got out and the wind blew my ponytail to the side. He takes his crimson red hat off of his gorgeous golden locks and plops it onto my head, securing it tightly because knowing me I would find some way to loose it or something due to clumsiness. _

"_So what are you doing here?"_

"_Just a little family outing you know," Edward smiled, "we're going to play baseball."_

"_Vampires play baseball?"_

"_Hey," Edward holds up his hands to his head. "We need a hobby, besides take a look at the sky; it's perfect weather for a game." _

"_It looks like there's going to be a thunderstorm." _

"_Exactly."_

_Before I could question him any longer Alice and the rest of the family had arrived wearing baseball outfits. I've never been a fan of baseball uniforms but they can make anything look good apparently. Alice must've designed them. They split into two separate teams and I back up. Rosalie is pitching and Alice is at bat first. Rosalie throws the ball and once the ball collides with Alice's bat it made a huge boom mostly because of the thunder in the background. The ball goes flying one way and Alice runs in the other. She runs first base! Both Edward and Emmett take off, their target: the baseball. They clash into each other when they both reach for it. My first reaction was to run over there and ask him if he's okay but he and Emmett just shook it off, then smiled at each other. Edward backed up over to me and said, "See this is why we need the thunder. It makes things more exciting." _

_Of course._

"Hello?" The customer's impatient tone brought me back to reality and out of my little trip to memory lane.

"Oh yes? Sorry?" I was hyperventilating. I took another deep breath. "What were you saying?"

"I was asking about golf clubs." He rolled his eyes. "Do you have any in stock, in the back, or something?"

"Umm…I'm not sure." I found myself staring at his bandages. Why does he have his boy covered.

_We were in the forest and all alone. Edward kept his distance from me; he didn't want to hurt me. _

"_You won't hurt me," I said. Did I really say that? _

"_I am a monster," Edward turned his head in disgust. _

"_No you're not."_

"_Yes I am. I must show you," Edward grabbed my head, jerking me, and pulling me along with him._

"_Show me what?"_

"_I must show you what happens when we are in the light."_

_He walks fast and I found it quite difficult to keep up with his phenomenal speed. Finally he let go of me and stalked off ahead. He turned his back towards me._

"_Edward…"_

_He didn't respond. He just stood there and let the sun's rays caress his icy cold pale skin. His fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt front and began to undone them. Button by button the shirt came undone and then he turned around, taking a step down to give me a better view. His skin glittered and shined like diamonds. I could almost see my reflection. _

"_You're beautiful…"_

"_I'm hideous. I'm a monster!" _

"I'm taking my business elsewhere," The customer furiously hollers at me.

"Wait sir," Mike stops him at the door. "We have golf clubs. Please excuse my colleague Bella, she's suffered a mild concussion recently and is still recovering. I told her to stay home but you know women, so stubborn, once they have their minds set there's nothing you can do to stop them. Right?"

"Hmm…indeed." Our furious customer takes another glance in my direction. "Okay, may I purchase two sets of clubs?"

"Two sets coming up," Mike leaves him to go into the storage closet. That just leaves me and him alone.

"Hello Bella." His anger fades and a smile replaces his frown, "fancy meeting you here."

"Yes, truly." I clear the register and look back at him. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" I didn't even smile. Mike came back destroying the tension between me and our customer, handing him the clubs. I punch in a couple numbers, scan the clubs, and the price pops up on the screen. "Your total is $24.99."

He hands me a 20 dollar bill and then a five. I hand him a penny. "Here's your change sir." Mike goes to help another customer who comes in. The strange customer before me smiles showing his fangs.

"Nice seeing you again Bella." Then he was gone.

My eyes widened and I did not move.

_His soul was tainted long ago; he's no longer Jacob's brother. A woman that looked exactly like me showed up in my mind, brown hair swishing to the side. _

"_Bella."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm you."_

_Before I could say anything else she spoke again._

' "_I'm you from the future." _

"_How?"_

"_Look at me. What difference do you see?"_

"_I expected my future self to be older," I clarified._

_She nods. "I see. I'm one year older than you, does that count?"_

"_I guess," I shrug. "But why are you here?" _

"_Simple." The background shifts but we stay in place. The blackness was gone and was replaced with a dreary image of a cemetery. My future self took me by the hand and pulled me along with her._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_You'll see."_

_When did I start getting so strong? When she finally lets go I have a mark on my hand. Ouch. _

"_It's just an image Bella. You won't actually have that mark when you regain consciousness," The future me rolled her eyes. _

"_Oh." _

"_Behold," She turns and motions me to look in the direction she's pointing. She's pointing to a large gravestone that sunk into the ground and was a bit crooked. The writing on it I could not read. I squint my eyes. _

"_What's this supposed to tell me?" _

_She leaned down and wiped off the green gushy moss that covered the letters. I said nothing else. The gravestone said enough. A tear dropped from my eye. _

"_R.I.P. Jacob Black." _

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got a bit creative but other than that what do you guys think? _


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jacob POV

Where's Bella? I tap on the wheel of my Rabbit, impatiently. I thought she'd clock out by now. Does she even see me out here? I roll down the window and peek out of it. I scrutinize the area. There she is! …What is she doing just standing there? Ugh. If that Mike did something to her I'm going to rip his wind pipe right out of his throat. I shake my head and get up from my seat, shutting the door to the car behind me.

Bella POV

"_I…I…don't understand."_

"_It's quite simple actually," the future me gives me a wry smile. She's trying to "comfort" me but if you ask me, she's not doing a good job. "Jacob died protecting me…well us…me…oh you know what I mean." _

"_Then why are you showing me all this stuff? I don't want to have to live knowing my boyfriend's going to die because of me." I let out a sob. _

"_You won't have to," She breathed in. "I'm telling you this so you can prevent this."_

"_Prevent it? How?"_

_The future Bella just shook her head. "You haven't figured it out yet?"_

"_No…"_

_Her lips curved into a soft smile. "Only you can come between the two Bella. It was stupid of me….of us…. To get in the middle of the fight. Jacob was obviously coming to our rescue. Not only that but his half brother lived in result of the horrific accident. A tragedy, yes, but hopeless? I think not. Only you can help him Bella. Only you can."_

"_But I don't know how! I don't even know what you're saying!" Tears sprang from the corner of my eye as I balled my fists at my sides. _

"_Exactly," She grinned. "You don't know…but you will. Soon." _

_Her image began to waver and move like water, fading slowly. _

"_No, don't go!" I reached out for her but the moment my fingers reached for her, she was gone. _

"_Bella?" Someone called my name. _

"_Yes?" I got up from the counter and drowsily, walked over to the register. "How may I be of assistance?" I didn't even look at who I was talking to._

"_Your shifts over you know honey," the voice said again and that made me look up._

"_Oh …Jake," my eyes widened. "I didn't expect you here."_

"_Well…," He brought something from behind his back but I couldn't see. "I came to pick you up, thought I'd be nice, and here, these are for you." A bouquet of flowers appeared from his back. _

"_Oh…they're beautiful," I sniff them. _

"_Ready to go?"_

"_Sure."_

_I linked arms with him. I held back the tears. I can't believe my boyfriend's life is in my hands. _

_LOL. Sorry for the short chapter. Please Review! :D_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I plug my earphones into my music player but then I realize that it wasn't my ipod I was holding…it's Jake's. I borrowed it last week. A sob escapes me. I'm sorry Jake…please forgive me. The song "What is a youth?" by Nino Rata starts to play on his ipod. The beautiful, sad music soothed me a little but why would Jake like this song? I've never heard of this song before…but I can see the title on the screen.

"_What is a youth? Impetuous fire. What is a maid? Ice and Desire. The world wags on." _

I haven't been answering Jake's texts. He thinks I'm at work right now but he'll figure it out eventually. I don't want to hurt him…but I must do this. I look out the window of the plane and stare at the land of Washington as the plane takes off from the ground.

"_What is a rose? A rose will bloom. It will then fade, so does a youth. _

_So do-o-o-oes a maid."_

Good bye Forks, for now. I shall be back. Farewell my beloved, Jacob, I shall be back.

"_Comes a time when one's sweet smile has its season for a while…"_

A tear escapes the corner of my eye.

"_Then love's in love with me."_

The tempo of the music changed.

"_Some, they think only to marry, Others will tease and tarry, Mine is the very best parry. Cupid he rules us all. Caper the cape, but sing me the song, Death will come soon to hush us along."_

"Ma'm, do you need anything?" The plane attendant asked, her voice heavy with a southern accent. "No right now. Thank you."

"_Death will come soon to hush us along. Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall. Love is a task and it never will pall. Sweeter than honey...and bitter as gall. Cupid he rules us all."_

"Are you sure? Y'all look kind of' thirsty deary," She insisted. "You sure you don't want a coke or something?"

"Um…sure? I guess I'll take a coke," I give in and then she leaves. Yes!

"_What is a youth? Impetuous fire. What is a maid? Ice and desire. The world wags on."_

She returns with my coke. "Anything else."

"Nope, no thank you." Then she leaves when a man to the right calls for her. _"A rose will bloom… It then will fade, so does a youth. So do-o-o-oes the fairest maid."_

The song ends and after drinking a quarter of my coke…I fall asleep, listening to the song over again.

I feel a nudge.

"Wake up Ma'm. We're here," The flight attendant nudges me again.

"Huh?" I rub my eyes. "Where are we?"

"Italy, you did buy the ticket."

"Oh yea, I forgot," I smiled, but then the smile faded. I'm on strict business and besides…I remember the last time I came here. Well…sort of. Did I come here? It feels so familiar.

I get out of the plane, collect my things, and call a cab.

"Where to little lady," the taxi driver, with a slight Italian accent, asked and winked his eye at me when I got in the front seat. …Maybe I should've gotten in the back seat.

"San Gimignano please."

"Isn't that the little town like twelve miles from Volterra?"

"Yes."

"Why not go there? It is an excellent place for tourists."

"I will probably go there later but I have…family in San Gimignano," I lied.

"Alright, if you say so little lady," the bulky taxi driver shrugged and proceeded onto the road.

It didn't take very long to get to San Gimignano and once we got there I had the driver drop me off at the bus stop.

"You be careful you hear little lady?"

"Okay," I promised.

He leans over to the passenger seat and hands me a thin card with his name, his phone number, fax, and email on it. "If you're ever in trouble just call." I waved good bye, stuck the card in my pocket (I don't like him but I might need that) and then he was off to pick up another client.

I cross the street and run towards the hut in the forest. I probably look like a crazy person and thank god, I packed light! I'm not a big fan of running. Once I got to the hut I was out of breath. I wasn't going to go in but suddenly, a tan, shirtless man came out of it and eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?"

I turn my head. "Huh?"

The man walks quickly over to me and questions me again more sternly. "What are you doing here? The tourist exhibits are all the way over there on the other side of town."

I drop my bags. "I've come to ask for your help."

"I don't think carrying your bags to your hotel from all the way here would really be necessary. The hotels are all the way over there," He points, "and I for one do not have the time to be dragged all over town carrying some woman's bags."

"I don't need you to carry my bags," I snap. "You're the pack leader of the Italian werewolf pack right? There must be one because vampires are in the area and you must protect the citizens of this area at all times."

The man backed up. "How do you know?"

I stand up. "I just came from Washington. My boyfriend's supposed to be the pack leader for the pack that resides in La Push but he backed down. We are in grave danger and since I doubt there are any other packs here or anywhere else in this continent, I need your help."

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Jacob Black."

Shock scarred his face and carved it with disbelief. Like a statue he stood but he didn't stay like that for long.

"Ephraim Black's grandson?"

"You knew his grandfather?"

"Of course," He wore a smug look on his face. "I never quit being a werewolf but some of my pack did and then they were replaced with their sons, and their grandsons. I was the only one that stayed. Ephraim Black and I always battled together when it was really necessary but I guess after his death…I just lost touch with the Blacks. I thought Billy would become a werewolf though."

"Nope, it skipped his generation."

"Huh," He thought for a second. "What else has happened to the pack?"

"Other than Jake refusing to take his place as pack leader…Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater turned. Seth is only a little boy too, he's 14 I think. Leah is the other female werewolf we know of right now," I tell him. "We're still trying to figure out everything."

"Female werewolf? Oh my god! We missed a lot!"

"Yup."

"So what's this issue you guys are having?"

"Jake's long lost brother is now a lethal vampire and is coming to kill us, all the humans in the area, and then he's going to go on killing everyone else in the United States. He's been making more newborns lately and having them feed on humans."

"Gruesome."

"So do you think you can help?"

"I'll see what I can do," He gestures to the hut. "Want to come in?"

"Sure." He grabs my bags and walks besides me. "So what's your name anyways?"

"Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Bella."

"I'm Yoshua Capulet."

Sorry, I haven't been updating a lot of this story and I feel really bad but then I listened to that song "What is a youth" and got so inspired for the story! I know exactly what's going to happen next. Please Review! :D


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jacob POV

_Where's Bella?_

Walking around her bedroom, I sniff the area for vampires but find something else. On a piece of paper I find a name, Yoshua Capulet, and a phone number. The door suddenly opens and Bella smiles.

"Hello Bella."

"Oh…Jacob," Bella said with eyes wide. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"Yes," I scowled. "I'm sure you didn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bella got defensive. "I was only talking about not expecting you here time wise. What has gotten into you?" She walked across the room and touched my arm gingerly. "What's wrong?"

I moved my arm away from her and showed her the phone number. "What is this?"

Bella sighed and looked at her tiny feet. "I owe you an apology, don't I?"

"Definitely."

"I left and met another werewolf named Yoshua Capulet. He knew your grandfather and offered to help me but told me that I should be home telling you about this first."

"Smart man."

"He really is a nice guy Jacob and he has an imprint so there's no way he could be trying anything. I met her myself." Calming down, I hug her.

"Thanks for telling me."

Third-person POV

As Jacob hugged Bella and made up with her, they did not realize that they were being watched. Holding a telescope to his eye, Jacob's long lost vampire brother looked at him, gawking. The telescope was surprisingly high tech; golden, metal latching, and not a hint of wooden construction. He looked at it with his right eye and watched the rest of the world with his left. Looking in the little hole, he caught a glimpse of Jacob and Bella little making out session.

"Disgusting," He grimaced.

"Indeed," A voice from the bushes said. At first he was alarmed, but after seeing who it was, he was not afraid of all. In fact, he applauded it.

"Congratulations but he's bound to find out that you're here."

"I know," a familiar face showed its true colors. It's Yoshua Capulet. "I don't care."

The old vampire just looked at him and then grinned deviously. "Good work then."

"Thank you but I'm not sure I can trust you."

"Even better."

"Do you promise Bella will come out of this alive?"

"Yes, for it is only Jacob I want."

"Okay, when this is over please leave Bella and I, alone."

The vampire chuckled and said his last words on the subject. "What makes you think she'll go with you willingly? Jake's her parachute and without him, she's falling and will eventually die a horrid death."

***Okay, so I have no excuses for not updating this story. I got some more inspiration and I now know where this is going. Please tell me how you guys feel about this and Please review! I need at least a reason to continue this fanfic! ***


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Yoshua Capulet POV

I lied. I lied about everything. Oh sweet Bella, please forgive me for all that I have done…all that I have conspired against you and your…love. I'm sorry. I can't help you if I'm trying to tear everything apart.

I lied. I lied. I lied. And I'm sorry, Bella, but I'm not sorry Jacob. You deserve what's coming to you.

Jacob POV

I hold Bella and refuse to let go. I never want to let go…but I have to eventually. I mean…she's going to want to go the bathroom sooner or later. I crack up at that thought and let out a little chuckle. Bella raises an eyebrow, confused.

"What's so funny, Jacob?"

"Oh…nothing important." I smile some more and kiss her on the cheek. "I have to go though. I will be back later, I promise."

"Pinky promise?" She raises her pinky.

We link our pinky fingers. "Pinky promise."

Third person POV

Jacob phases back into a human quickly and dresses himself in proper attire. He doubts that city folk would appreciate a naked boy, walking around their humble streets. He is planning to buy Bella a present before he goes to see her, apparently.

_Now, what does Bella like again? _Jacob browses stores through the mall. _She rarely comes into this death trap of a place and when she does with Angela, she comes back with nothing. _

Jacob rushes to the jewelry section of Macy's and browses the inventory through the glass. _She would not be interested into stuff like this…would she? _

A woman holds up a plethora of choices he could choose from but he shakes his head at every one of them. _Yea…I should just walk out of Macy's now…_

Jacob thanks the strange woman and takes a trip to Hot Topic. _Now, there has to be at least a graphic tee or something that Bella might like. She is always wearing t-shirts. _

Jacob browses the selection and finds one with a cute cupcake design with the cupcake having a cute little smiley face on it and holding a sign in his hand that says, 'Too cute to eat!'. He laughs at that. _But would Bella laugh? Would she like it?_

Jacob furrows his brows. _Why does Bella have to be so darn hard to shop for? _

Defeated, he walks out of the teen bombarded store empty-handed. Shoulders slumped and head a little low, Jacob sighs. He passes a book store but then walks backwards to look at the window. "Classic books on sale!"

"Hell yeah," Jacob screams in excitement and then all is silent in the mall as all eyes linger to him. Jacob quietly slips into the store, embarrassed. Jacob picks up all of the classics Bella does not own (he's such a weirdo…he hates to read…yet he knows every book in Bella's library). Jacob gladly pays for the books and walks outside. He walks into the forest and just as he was about to phase….

BAM!

He was shot to the ground and his limp body dropped like a fly… And his blood…dripped right onto the pages of the sullen love story of Romeo and Juliet of which he bought Bella…

*** Well, I haven't updated in a hundred years I know. Tell me what you think. Review please!***


End file.
